Okay?
by Lineoflights
Summary: Yui and Mio wonder if it's really okay to do this. YuixMio


Disclaimer: I do not own anything concerning K-On!

Yeah, so for some reason I really felt like writing this earlier today, and it took me a while to get this the way I wanted it to be. Be warned. Yui gets really OOC here, I couldn't get this to work without her being so OOC.

I originally intended for this to be a little bit more upbeat, but with the way I started this, that wasn't too likely to happen, so I decided to scrap the upbeat idea.

* * *

Yui was scared at the moment, and many would argue that she had every right to be. With what being asked to do, many would also be scared. Still, she would do it, who was she to deny the hopes of the others? Just to be safe, however, she consulted her friend Mio.

"Mio… are you sure this is alright?" Mio, although she really didn't know either, decided that showing any signs of weakness right now might make Yui refuse. She still had to be true to her feelings however.

"No, not really. To tell you the truth, I'm really scared right now. But still, why shouldn't we?" Although they were both acting like nothing was wrong, the two could sense that fear and anxiety in each other's hearts. Trying to act like nothing was wrong was their sole method of calming themselves down.

"I know, but still… how can we do such a thing on such short notice?" Yui was desperately trying to hold this comment back. To utter it out now would ruin both of their acts, and make both of them lose their confidence and will to continue. Instead, she opted for a much more civil line.

"Well, that's my point. We shouldn't, I can think of a million reasons why not, but none of them would hold under pressure Still, I do wonder if it really is alright."

"Well, Mugi said it was, and, well, I believe her, so I guess I can't really say anything." Mio still couldn't believe the words that were coming out of her mouth. She had to be strong, she had to show Yui that they could both be ready for this.

"I know that, I'm fully prepared for this. I just don't know how we'll face anyone else after this!"

"Shhh! It's all right, Yui! Just stay calm, don't worry, it'll be all right." Mio was really beginning to falter. Yui was as well. The two of them had no clue on how to proceed from here. They would just have to take it analyze the situation and take it carefully. The bomb of emotions was getting a shorter and shorter fuse every second. Both of them could sense it, they were getting more scared by the second. "No matter what happens, I'll do my best and look after you." Even though she had said those words, Mio had no idea how well she would keep that promise. She had just said it without thinking to calm Yui down. Now that she looked back on it, she wanted to curse herself for saying that. There was almost no way she would be able to keep those words, since she was afraid of everything. She could barely keep her emotions in any longer, and let out a slight sob.

"Hmm? Mio, what's wrong? Why are you crying? You're the one that just told me everything would be all right."

"I just don't really understand." Mio said, sniffling. "Why am I even doing this again? It just doesn't make sense!"

"Mio, calm down! You were the one that said it would be okay! Just take a deep breath and focus!"

"I can't! This is all too much! I don't know what to do anymore!" The bomb had exploded. Suddenly, Yui quickly went up and slapped Mio.

"Get ahold of yourself! Do you think that you're the only one that's having problems? I'm having a hard time adjusting my set of mind to this as well!" The bomb had definitely exploded. "We both have to brace ourselves for this! Don't think you're the only one…" Yui said that last line with a hint of sadness behind her voice.

"You're right."

"I am"

"Well now, shall we proceed?"

"Of course." Yui responded, before giving Mio a big kiss on the lips. And with that, the two proceeded to do what they had first come here to do, with all their arguing behind them.

* * *

Note, for all intents and purposes, if you don't like what's implied here, then just think that they're trying to get the confidence to go out on stage wearing extremely embarassing outfits.

Please review and tell me how I can improve this.


End file.
